Oh Day of Days
by Meredith Trainor
Summary: Being Demon King is not what Shibuya Yuuri expected. A not-so-normal day in the life of the Maou. HINT: If you don't like boyxboy, Kyou Kara Maou is not your kind of anime.
1. Lost!

**Oh Day of Days: A Kyou Kara Maou ficlet**

_Author's Note_: This may be a oneshot, or may not be. You decide! If you like it, I'll write more. If you don't, it dies. Deal? Now, enjoy!

_Wolfram's Note_: If you don't review, I will personally decapitate each and every one of you!

_Yuuri's Note_: Wolfram was just kidding, weren't you Wolfram? *silence* You'll just have to ignore him, he's touchy like that. Anyway, enjoy!

Had Yuuri ever imagined what it would be like to wake up as King, he should have assumed a big, comfy bed with servants all around, and a huge continental breakfast. Maybe, like King Louis XIV of France, there should be a procession to celebrate his rising and coming into the court.

Reality check—that first morning, after Wolfram came to sleep in his room, Yuuri woke to a shout.

"Get up, wimp!" Trying to be good-natured, he smiled up at the already-dressed Wolfram.

"Morning, Wolf."

"Good morning you need to be dressed five minutes ago." That made no sense.

"Why?"

"Because that's when breakfast begins, _began,_ and as Maou you cannot go to breakfast wearing _that_," he gestured to Yuuri's blue pajamas, "I forbid it!!"

Now Yuuri was cross. "You forbid it? Let's not forget who wears the pink nightgown in this relationship!" He smirked at the blushing Wolfram, who responded with his usual violence. Wolf moved menacingly towards him, crawling onto the bed. Yuuri saw he was even outfitted with his sword.

"All right, I'm awake! I'll get going, chill out!"

After breakfast, Yuuri went to do paperwork with Gwendal, and Conradt took Wolfram and Yozak to investigate rumors of a riot in a nearby township. Before they left, Conradt put Wolf under oath not to pick any fights, as a precautionary measure. Yuuri had to agree—Wolfram's temper was as scorching as the red-gold flames he summoned into battle.

Finally, the mound of paperwork on Yuuri's desk had inched its way from the IN tray to the OUT tray, and Yuuri was allowed to go where he wanted. Those were Gwendal's exact words, and Yuuri exploited their meaning to the fullest. "Go wherever you want." He wanted to go with Wolfram and Conradt. So he borrowed a brown stallion from the stables and set out west.

Yuuri, despite being true, good, kind, and honorable, had a very poor sense of direction. When the single lowland path forked into two trails, he chose the left trail, which looked promising at the time. Miles later, he realized this was a mistake. So he turned around. The stallion seemed quite tired, so he dismounted to walk beside it for a few field-lengths (they had meandered deep into flat farmland, still lost). It was getting close to twilight, and Yuuri was reluctant to walk along in the dark. He began to think of setting up a camp, but that was ridiculous; he was so close to the capitol! Was that Blood Pledge Castle, that little black speck in the distance? All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning split the sky, hurtling to the ground only feet from where Yuuri stood. The force jerked the horse's lead from his hand. The stallion took off faster than a gunshot, and the Maou was left all alone.

Being a very positive, upbeat kind of guy, it was not in Shibuya Yuuri's nature to panic. However, he couldn't remember a time in Shin Makoku when Conradt and Wolfram weren't there at his side, watching out for him. So often he'd despaired of the blonde lord's seemingly-eternal company; so often he'd wished his fiancée would take a hike. But as the road stretched before him, and the last beams of sunlight faded, Yuuri found himself constantly checking over his shoulder, scanning the road behind him for any trace of a blonde Mazoku in a blue uniform.

A/N: That's it for this chapter, now you decide—does Yuuri remain all alone forever, or might something else happen?

Wolfram's/N: You better bring me back in this story! How dare I be cut out so soon!

Yuuri's/N: I hate to say it, but he's right. PLEASE don't leave me out there alone!


	2. Roundabout Rescue

**CHAPTER TWO: Roundabout Rescue**

Author's Note: Thanks to my two reviewers!

Yuuri's Note: Arigatou!

Wolfram's Note: TWO?!? This is an insult! Why have only two people reviewed?!? *idea!* Perhaps it is because I was not in that chapter, to make it more interesting!

Author: Well, that gives me an idea…

Yuuri had walked until morning; at times it was impossible for him to keep his eyes on the trail. When the sun came up, his resolve weakened. He'd been telling himself for hours, "Just keep going, keep going until morning!" over and over again. Now that morning was here, his knees buckled and he fell down in the dirt in exhaustion. His black uniform was streaked with clay, and he was too weary to move anymore. He blacked out rather ungracefully.

Seconds later, someone was shaking him awake. He had not heard the cry, "Yuuri!" from a young voice, nor did he care about waking up. He must be dreaming. He dreamt he was back in Blood Pledge Castle, and this was Wolfram shaking him awake. But unlike the previous day, Wolfram did not threaten him or resort to violence. Instead, he was picked up like a sack of potatoes and thrown sideways onto a horse that was not his. Semi-conscious, he rode the rest of the way back to the capitol with the sun in his face and someone's arm around him, keeping him steady. That was how he knew it wasn't real; Wolfram would never do that.

The next thing King Yuuri knew, he was being lifted again, and carried on foot. He tried to support himself, and wrapped his arms around someone's neck. This ruled out the possibility that it was Yozak, since he felt none of the bulging muscles that covered every inch of that half-mazoku warrior. As he regained a little more of his senses, he noticed that it couldn't be Conradt either, since the waist of his supporter was much too slender, and the stride much too short. Nevertheless, they traveled on, walking on marble floor, so Yuuri knew they were in the castle. And when he heard the voices of Gunter and the maids, he no longer cared about anything. He was home.

When he was ready to open his eyes, he found himself lying horizontal, staring up at the ceiling—the same ceiling he had seen yesterday morning!

"My, it's good to be home!" He said to himself, or so he thought.

"Yuuri!" exclaimed a voice to his right, and the hand Yuuri hadn't noticed was holding his own clenched tightly. He swiveled around to face…

"Wolfram!" He said quietly. Shocked, his eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here?

"Looking out for you, of course!" The young voice scoffed. Yuuri realized with hesitation that he was the same as from earlier, and so he asked,

"Wolf, were you the one who found me, and took me back?" _Did you really rescue me_?? is what he really asked.

Now it was Wolfram's turn to be shocked. "I thought you were unconscious! That you didn't know anything! Wouldn't remember!" He loudly exclaimed.

But he hadn't answered the question, though Yuuri knew the answer.

"Are you ashamed that you had to come and get me?" He questioned naively.

"No, it's not that. It's just—

"Heika!!" Gunter's overjoyed voice sounded as the bedroom door burst open. "Oh I am so glad to see you awake!" Then he turned on Wolfram, "And how dare you not inform me that His Majesty had awakened!!" As they argued, Yuuri fell back into bed with a contented sigh, happy to watch Wolfram's expressions change like seasons, with agility.

Then Gwendal entered, and all went quiet. "I'm afraid there is no time for such nonsense. The reality is this: a band of rebels in the nearby township has obtained several maryoku weapons, and they are demanding we surrender to their foolish terms, or else they will burn the countryside." The finality of his words lingered for several seconds before Yuuri asked, "What terms?"

Gwendal's dagger eyes turned on the young Maou. "It does not matter! We do not bargain with terrorists!"

Conradt, who had stepped around Gwendal during the speech, nodded solemnly.

"They are not to be reasoned with, Heika. They will pillage and plunder, destroy what they can, but they will not be victorious. We will defeat them, with your permission. At your command, we will go to war with them."

Wolfram and Gunter were shocked, and all eyes turned to Yuuri. The black-haired Maou set his chin firmly.

"We will not go to war so easily! I will hold a conference with their leader, and the ten nobles of Shin Makoku! We will solve this peacefully!"

Silence reigned in the castle.

A/N: Ooh, that was a good one, no?

Yuuri/N: Why did you have to send me to war?

Wolfram/N: You wimp, you shouldn't have—

A/N: Okay, you two, cut it out! Don't give away the ending! Let the readers decide if they want more!


	3. Conferring with the Enemy

**CHAPTER 3: Conferring with the Enemy**

Author's Note: Yea, I'm impatient for reviews. So what?

Wolfram's Note: Why didn't anyone mention me? It's as if nobody enjoys reading about me. It's always Yuuri this, Yuuram that… and what in Shin Makoku is a Yuuram anyway?

Yuuri's Note: *blushes* Yuuram is the name given to *mumble mumble*

* * *

""We will not go to war so easily! I will hold a conference with their leader, and the ten nobles of Shin Makoku! We will solve this peacefully!"

Silence reigned in the castle.

"Yuuri, be reasonable!"

"Yuuri, see here!"

"Yuuri, you can't just-"

"Yuuri, please don't-"

"Yuuri!"

Clearly, they'd all found their voices and the long pocket of silence went out with a bang. Gwendal was chiding, Conradt and Yozak commanding, Gunter and Greta pleading. Only one voice was not raised against him. Wolfram still held on to Yuuri's hand, and now he spoke very softly.

"I agree with this wimp."

Immediately Yozak and Gunter began to protest, but Wolfram held out with hand to stop them.

"We cannot take these threats seriously. If we declare civil war, it will do nothing but scare the citizens and end many lives." He still spoke quietly, so that they all had to lean in to hear him. "What do you say, my king?"

Yuuri was stupefied. Finally, he said brightly, "Let's summon the leader of this—err, group—to Blood Pledge immediately! I have no doubt we can settle this peacefully!"

All those in the room nodded and began to leave. And as Conradt walked beside Yozak, the redhead muttered to his commander, "Besides, it's not like we can't just kill them here if things don't go our way. Right, commander?" And Conradt gave the smallest of nods, and grunted, "Hai."

* * *

The next day, Yuuri dressed in formal royal garb, and Wolfram helped him arrange his purple sash properly. The scepter he forgot where it was! But Wolf merely opened a drawer at the bottom of the bureau and pulled out the long golden rod.

"I took the liberty of going down to the treasure room and uncovering this for you, while you still slept." He shook his blonde head, and Yuuri's eyes glazed over for a second. He didn't catch the next three words Wolfram said.

"Yuuri! Hello? Wimp! Are you even listening to me?!?"

"Huh—yea! I'm listening."

"Good. What did I just ask you?"

"Ehhh… you got me there."

"I wanted to know if you were ready, you wimp!"

"_Don't call me a wimp!_"

Wolfram smirked; it was too golden an opportunity. As he turned for the door, swaying a little with each step, Yuuri shot out,

"Have you always walked like a girl, swinging your hips?" Now it was his turn to smirk. The Wolf turned red and turned his nose up.

"Come on, wimp!"

As they approached the round table, where the conference was to be held, Gwendal coached Yuuri on what to say. But Yuuri was only half-paying attention. Of course the negotiations were very important, but the light from the courtyard was reflecting off of Wolfram's hair…

"Yuuri, are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh, gomenasai, Gwendal!"

"Hmph. As I said, we won't budge an inch. For their lives, they must hand over the weaponry they've stolen. If they don't wish to be banished or imprisoned, they must submit peacefully to our demands. Remember, Yuuri, you must— Yuuri!" For once again, Yuuri was distracted. This time, however, it wasn't the blonde von Bielefeld. A kitchen maid had run past them, carrying a basket of laundry and laughing as she went. Gwendal turned to reproach her, but Yuuri stopped him.

"She just reminded me what I'm fighting for today." And with this cryptic remark, he pushed open the doors to the throne room, and marched in with head held high.

* * *

Throughout the negotiations, Wolfram sat at Yuuri's right hand, while Conradt sat at his left. Beside Wolfram was Gwendal, and Yozak sat to Conradt's right. The rebel leader announced himself as the Black Sheep.

"What's this?" Yuuri asked, "Your mother named you Sheep?"

Black Sheep puffed up in indignation. "It is what my men call me! My real name is Daisaka Kume!"

"Oh, that's much better. My name is Shibuya Yuuri, and I've come to open up negotiations. Now, what is it you want of us?"

Daisaka Kume began a long list of riches, including Morgif and the boxes possessed by Shin Makoku, and when he'd finished after quite a while, and by the time he'd finished, Wolfram was gripping the table with white knuckles. His own sword had been named as part of the purchase price. Yuuri spoke in a calm voice.

"Why is it you want all these weapons? Weapons are not a gift in peace! One doesn't give a bomb for a birthday present!" No one laughed. Yuuri sighed. "I'm afraid I will have to decline every item on that list. I need Morgif, Wolfram needs his sword, as well as all the commanders you've listed, and the box is much too dangerous to let go of. Indeed, this is a definite no." He shook his head and paused for a moment. "Anything else you would like to ask?"

Black Sheep just smiled, his lip curling menacingly. "Just one question." He paused.

"And what is that, Daisaka Kume?"

"Do you know where your daughter is at this very moment?"

Yuuri was shaking on the inside as he answered confidently. "She is with my mother-in-law, the former Maou, and she is well-protected. Why do you ask?"

Again, that lip-curling smile. "It seems that is not true. Why don't you have one of your men go verify that?"

"Are you implying that you have kidnapped the Maou's daughter?" Gwendal growled. Yuuri almost felt sorry for Black Sheep, because Gwendal's hatred was one thing Yuuri ultimately feared. But this was no innocent bystander!

"Of course, we had to be assured of some—leverage—should things turn out badly." Now he turned away from Gwendal and spoke directly to Yuuri. "My dear Maou, it's not personal. It's only good business."

At this point, Yozak, who had stealthily slipped out of the room, came back in. He went immediately to Yuuri's side and whispered into his ear.

Yuuri sat back in his chair, and spoke hoarsely. "Conference will reconvene in two hours, after a slight break. Be here at ten o'clock, and do not leave the castle."

"Yes, my King." And the two rebel leaders left the room triumphantly.

* * *

"Greta, gone?"

"How could this happen?"

"How did they get to her?"

"Where did they take her?"

"What can we do?"

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri was far away. Finally, Wolfram gripped his hand. "We won't let them hurt her. We will hold a prisoner exchange; their lives for hers. We will get her back. Yuuri!" He whispered, but Yuuri took in every word. He gulped, and Wolf saw tears welling up in his black eyes. Conradt offered some advice. "Perhaps we should guarantee they do not leave, and send some spies after them, Heika?" Yuuri nodded his consent, and Conradt and Yozak left the room. Simultaneously, Gunter, Anissina, and Cherie-sama entered the room. Anissina was pulling Dorcas by the ear.

"Tell them what you saw!"

The soldier stood up straight as a rod and shouted nervously, "I was walking the horses around the gate when I heard a suspicious noise! Then I looked around the corner! Then I saw a suspicious carriage! Then—then I heard a child crying! Then I shouted, and the carriage drove away!"

Gwendal shouted at Dorcas, "Which way?? Which way did they go??"

"South, sir!"


End file.
